


Chocolate Comfort

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choclate ice cream, Cute, Eating out, F/F, Fluff, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: After breaking up with Hans after he screwed up their date for the umpteenth time, Anna decides to drown her sorrow in chocolate ice cream. However, Anna's sister Elsa comes to visit for the weekend and Anna discovers feelings she never knew she had. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Incest, Smut)





	Chocolate Comfort

One could never underestimate the power of chocolate ice cream. That was a fact that Anna knew very well. Chocolate ice cream had some magic power to wipe all her fears and worries away, making it Anna's go-to snack when she needed to de-stress.

And today had been no different. Today, Anna had just broken up with her current boyfriend Hans over text, after he abandoned her in the middle of their date the other night. The nerve of that guy, leaving poor Anna out in the freezing rain.

Now, she was spooning globs of chocolate substance into her mouth, sighing dreamily as each spoonful trickled down her throat. She hated the taste of alcohol, so this was the closest she could get to drinking herself in sorrow.

Although, right now she was feeling less sorrow and more along the lines of joy at the delicious treat she was eating. "Ahh... Chocolate ice cream, you're amazing," she sighed. "If you were a real person, I'd date you instead of Hans. You always make me feel better."

She was talking to no one in particular. She lived alone in a quiet suburban house, being off work for the weekend thankfully. Things did get lonely, but Anna sometimes had friends round, like Kristoff and Olaf. They always put a smile on her face.

But right now, Anna knew she deserved some time to herself.

As Anna continued to engorge herself in chocolate, she suddenly heard a knock at her door. She wasn't expecting any visitors, so it was either a delivery that she had forgotten about or someone trying to sell her something.

She crept over to the door, opening it expecting to find a man with a parcel behind it. But it was no delivery or salesperson.

Instead, it was a young woman a few years older than Anna, with gorgeous blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair in a braid. She was holding a duffel bag over her shoulder and a warm smile was on her face.

"Hey, Anna," she spoke in a cool, loving voice. "Did you miss me?"

Anna beamed as she saw the strangers face, her lips turned into a giant grin. "Elsa!" She cheered, before hugging the woman.

Elsa was Anna's older sister by about three years. They hadn't seen each other for some time, due to both of them taking very different paths with their lives, so seeing each other was more than a welcome sight.

Pulling away from the hug, Anna smiled. "Gosh, I haven't seen you in... How long has it been since your birthday?"

"Four months, two weeks, and three days," Elsa responded, rounding the date down. She always was good with numbers.

Chuckling, Anna led her sister into the house, guiding her to the dining room. As they entered, Elsa noticed Anna's sundae, still half full of chocolate creamy goodness. She smiled as she saw it, nudging her sister's elbow. "Having a weekend treat?"

"Umm... something like that," Anna excused, sitting down on a nearby couch. "So... Elsa, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Oh, just wanted to come round for the weekend," Elsa stated. "I mean, I know we haven't really had time with each other these past three years, so I figured it was about time we got together and relive the old days... if you get what I mean."

That did sound nice. A weekend of watching chick-flicks, goofing off without a care in the world. Anna wouldn't admit it there and then, but that sounded very appealing, the perfect thing to take her mind off what happened with Hans.

As she and Elsa chatted away, Anna remembered what a joy her older sister was to be around. Sure, Elsa wasn't a chatterbox like her, but just her company was enough to relax Anna, to bring her back to simpler times.

After Elsa had gotten herself a coffee, she sat down with Anna on the couch, wanting to be closer to her. The couch wasn't that big, so Elsa and Anna had to sit very, very close to each other. Anna didn't mind, although as she and Elsa talked, she was starting to notice the many curves of Elsa's figure.

Elsa herself was a very slender woman, with a perfectly proportioned body. Anna often joked when they were younger that Elsa should have become a model, but Elsa knew that wasn't for her. She was probably more content with being behind a desk at some office job or taking a medical internship than anything too major.

But now, Anna was finding herself becoming quite enamoured with her sister's body, not just her kind nature. It was as if... no, no, that wasn't how that worked. There was no way in hell anyone could find their own sister attractive. Besides, Anna was straight... wasn't she?

Eventually, Elsa came to suspect something was a little up with her dear little sister. There was something about her that just seemed... off. She was still happy and chipper as ever, but Elsa could sense she was using her optimism to hide something from her.

"Anna," Elsa then said. "Is there... something wrong?"

"Wait what?" Anna remarked, eyes widening. "Oh, no, no, no, nooooo, Elsa, nothing is wrong. If there was you would have seen by now that something was clearly wrong, which of course there isn't because everything is just rays of sunshine with me."

The blonde gave her little sister a knowing look. She knew for a fact that Anna and she kept no secrets from each other, especially since Anna herself was terrible at keeping secrets.

Sighing, the strawberry blonde finally came forward. She knew it was probably a crappy way to start their weekend, but she had to tell Elsa. "Okay... Okay, fine, yes something is or... was wrong with me." She looked at Elsa. "You see, I was dating this guy named Hans for the past couple of months but lately he was just... being an ass and last night he screwed up our date super badly, like he left me waiting outside in the pouring rain, so I just ranted at him over a text and just broke up with him, right there and then and now I feel like shit..." She took a deep breath. "Well. that's why I was having that sundae."

"The old chocolate ice cream trick," Elsa remarked. She then put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "It's okay, Anna. I'm not upset with you. To be honest, this Hans guy sounds like a real dick."

"Oh, he was!" Anna remarked. "But it doesn't surprise me... I always end up dating the worst men."

Comforting her sister, Elsa held Anna's hand. "It's okay, Anna, really." She smiled. "You were probably too good for Hans anyway."

"I-I am?!" Anna stuttered a little, blushing from Elsa's cold hand touching her own.

"Yes, you deserve someone better than a douchebag like Hans," Elsa spoke. "You deserve someone who cares for you, wants to make you happy, wants to ensure you are the most loved woman in the entire world. You deserve a caring heart and a loving embrace, not some prick who only cares about getting into your pants."

To Anna, that gave her an epiphany. To her, there was only one person who could ever care like that, who could ever be that to her. The problem was, that person was sitting next to her right now, and she was her own biological sister.

Blushing softly, Anna turned away. "I... I... I don't know," she stuttered. God, she was in love with Elsa, or was this just her on the rebound? No, Elsa was caring for her, she clearly had some love for her. Maybe Anna deserved to give some of that love back.

Elsa giggled. "What? I'm only telling the truth. You need someone who truly loves you, Anna." She stroked her cheek. "Wow, I've never seen you blush this much before. Did I say something wrong?"

"No..." Anna then said. "You said all the right things." Suddenly, without any regret, Anna turned around, grabbing Elsa's cheeks. In that brief second, Anna crashed her lips to Elsa's, kissing her passionately and deeply with all her love.

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise. This felt wrong, kissing one's own sister. But... she was right in a way. Anna deserved someone who cared about her, who wanted to protect her, and that person was Elsa herself. Closing her eyes, Elsa started to slowly kiss back.

Sliding her fingers through Elsa's hair, Anna continued kissing her beautiful sister. She was finally kissing someone she loved, who truly loved her back. As her hands kept sliding over Elsa's soft skin, the blonde wrapped her arms around her.

Making out, Elsa and Anna pressed their bodies together, kissing each other more passionately and deeply than they had ever done with anyone else. Anna sighed as Elsa kissed her, wrapping her arms tightly around Elsa's neck.

After kissing for a short while, Elsa pulled away, her eyes wide with surprise. She had just made out with her own sister... and she strangely liked it.

"I uhh..." Anna spoke, blushing softly. "Wow um... Yeah, that was..."

"Different," Elsa expressed, blushing as well. "I... I... I... I never knew that was how you... felt about me."

Looking away, Anna hid her face. "Oh god... I'm so sorry, Elsa. I didn't mean to... Jesus Christ, that was wrong, I mean who does that to their-"

"I liked it," Elsa then said, cutting her sister off. "I... I liked that so much."

"Wait what?!" Anna exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I think I'm going deaf because I swear I heard you just say you liked me kissing you."

Nodding, Elsa confirmed what Anna was saying. "Yes, I did. I... I liked that kiss... and I think I want more." She then smiled.

Sighing, Anna gave in fully to her urges. Her attraction was out now and Elsa was more than happy. If they were going to do this, they were going to go all the way. With all her love, Anna then pounced upon Elsa, pinning her to the couch.

Gasping in surprise, Elsa let Anna reach her hands up her shirt and gently caress her breasts. She sighed, blushing softly. "Anna..."

"Just..." Anna said before she continued. "Just tell me if you want me to stop. I don't... I don't want to hurt you."

"You're my sister, Anna," Elsa assured her. "You could never hurt me."

With that one final assurance, Anna started to strip Elsa naked, as well as herself. Within moments the two sisters were naked on the couch, their clothes placed in a heap on the floor. Anna could have spent eternity gazing at Elsa's perfect body, but she knew that it was better to touch Elsa than merely gaze at her.

The blonde bit her lip seductively as Anna moved down, kissing down her sweet, gorgeous belly. Elsa' skin was perfectly soft and sweet, tasting better than any chocolate ice cream. She continued kissing down Elsa's body, until she finally reached the blonde's gorgeous folds.

Whimpering, Elsa looked down as Anna started to kiss her folds, pleasuring her gently. For a girl who had never made love to a woman before, Anna seemed very experienced, especially since she was making Elsa feel in utter heaven.

Anna continued to slide her tongue into Elsa's pussy, knowing exactly what to do. She needed to make Elsa know that she truly loved her with all her heart and soul. She could hear her dear sister moaning her name, gasping for so much more.

More she would give, as her fingers caressed the opening between Elsa's legs. She licked and sucked on Elsa's labia, tasting them like ice cream. They were like ice cream, since the creamy fluid of Elsa's precum lined their wetness.

Gasping, Elsa pushed Anna's head down, blushing and moaning as the beautiful young girl pleasured her sweetly. However, Anna suddenly stopped and climbed atop Elsa, pinning her down. She grinned, a mischievous look in her eyes.

Elsa knew exactly what this meant and she was indeed prepared, prepared for the love that was to come her way. Blushing softly, she gave in as Anna started to grind her hips along hers, her sweet folds kissing her own. The two clung to one another as Anna rode her sister."

"Anna..." Elsa whimpered, her eyes watering from the pleasure. "I... I love you..."

"I love you... too..." Anna squealed a little as she rode Elsa harder, shutting her eyes tight. The orgasm was coming between them both and they would ride the wave together. With all her might, Anna slid herself along Elsa one final time.

Crying out Elsa's name, Anna came as did her sister. She felt the wave overcome her, as juices flowed between them. Looking down, the young redhead smiled.

Panting, Elsa got her breath back, before stroking Anna's cheek. "I guess this means no going back to being sisters now huh?"

"That's fine for me," Anna said. "I think girlfriend is a better title for you anyway."

Elsa giggled, before pulling Anna close and wrapping her arms and legs around her, giving Anna a soft, love-filled kiss that would taste better than any ice cream in the world. Well, any ice cream except chocolate that is.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** This fic is a beautiful little smut fluff that was suggested to me by my dear friend and loyal fic reviewer Foxfiles aka Sal aka 99884321 on Tumblr. I originally was gonna do this fic with Halla, but she's been feeling a lot of stress lately (give her hugs guys she deserves it). Anyhooo! Hope you enjoy the usual Elsanna cuteness that I provide.


End file.
